


Beg like you want it

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [30]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Sex, Shame, Stomach Bulge, spreading ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo enjoys it when tsuntsun Izaya is forced to admit that he enjoys it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg like you want it

Quick one shot for tumblr anons:

 

 

“Nngh…!! Aaahnn!! Aaah!! No more Shizu-chan, no please!!”

Izaya begged as Shizuo rammed his cock so hard, his stomach bulged and his entire body rocked in tandem with that monster’s strength. The bed shook as if it was about to break under them as the blond debt collector grabbed his ass and continued to slam into him, the skin slapping loudly.

“Oh? You want me to stop?” Then suddenly, Shizuo pulled out. Izaya’s eyes widened as he felt that massive cock slip out of his body and leave him empty and cold.  
  
He turned around with his bugged eyes, shocked as his lips trembled.  
  
“… n-no don’t… stop.”  
  
“I thought you wanted me to stop?” Shizuo smirked as his gigantic cock throbbed right against Izaya’s entrance. The informant shivered as his ass trembled, his body wanting more.

“Please…. don’t… stop,” Izaya reached behind his ass and spread the entrance with his own fingers, the shame heating up his cheeks. 

“That’s more like it flea,” Shizuo smirked as he slid his monster cock back inside. Izaya closed his eyes and moaned, knowing it will be a long night.

 


End file.
